eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sandor Clegane
Sandor Clegane ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Clegane. Er ist der jüngere Bruder des aktuellen Oberhauptes des Hauses, Gregor Clegane. Sein Spitzname ist Der Hund wegen seines wilden Charakters und dem unfraglichen Gehorsam gegenüber seiner Herren. Außerdem zieren drei Hunde das Wappen des Hauses. Er ist gefürchtet als einer der gefährlichsten Krieger in Westeros, auch wenn er sich oft bis in einen Vollrausch betrinkt. In seiner Kindheit erlitt er fürchterliche Brandnarben im Gesicht, verursacht durch seinen Bruder. Er verabscheut Feuer, seinen Bruder und die Scheinheiligkeit des Rittertums. Charakter & Erscheinung Sandor ist groß und sehr muskulös. Die rechte Seite seines Gesichts ist ausgemergelt, mit scharfen Wangenknochen und einem grauen Auge unter einer schweren Braue. Seine Nase ist groß und krumm, sein Haar dunkel und dünn. Er trägt es lang und kämmt es zur Seite, denn auf der linken Seite wuchs kein Haar. Hier gleicht sein Gesicht einer Ruine, anstelle seines Ohrs klafft ein Loch, das linke Auge ist intakt, doch darum herum haben sich unzählige Narben und Krater gebildet von schwarzem, ledrigen Fleisch, mit tiefen, roten und feuchten Rissen dazwischen. thumb|250px|Sandor Clegane / Rory McCann In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Rory McCann. Er trägt für gewöhnlich eine rußschwarze Rüstung und einen Helm, der einem zähnefletschenden schwarzen Jagdhund nachempfunden ist. Beim Turnier der Hand trägt er einen olivgrünen Umhang über einer aschgrauen Rüstung. Er macht sich nichts aus Gold, Siege sind ihm wichtiger. Er ist genauso brutal und gefühlskalt wie sein Bruder, zeigt aber immer wieder eine empfindsame Seite, besonders gegenüber Sansa Stark. Ihr gegenüber erwähnt er aber auch immer wieder, wie sehr er es liebt zu töten und wie wenig Angst er hat. Er trägt immer einen Zorn in seinen Augen. Er glaubt an keine Götter und denkt, dass die Schwachen es verdient haben, zu sterben, so wie es Wölfe und Schafe gebe. Vergangenheit Sandor Clegane, Sohn eines treuen Vasallen der Lennisters von Casterlystein, wuchs in ständiger Furcht vor seinem fünf Jahre alteren, brutalen Bruder Gregor auf, der auch für Sandors Narben verantwortlich ist. Als Sandor einmal mit dessen hölzernen Spielzeugritter spielte, drückte Gregor das Gesicht seines Bruders wortlos in ein glühendes Kohlebecken, bis die Hälfte von Sandors Gesicht verbrannt war. Sein Vater behauptete später, sein Gesicht sei durch einen Brand entstellt worden. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters erbte Ser Gregor Burg und Besitz und Sandor verließ noch am selben Tag die Burg, um sich den Lennisters in Königsmund anzuschließen. Er fürchtet sich unheimlich vor Feuer. Sandor Clegane behauptet, er habe schon mit zwölf seinen Ersten Mann mit einem Schwert getötet. Nach dem mysteriösen Tod seiner Eltern verließ Sandor sein Zuhause, um seine Kampfeskunst dem mächtigen Haus Lennister anzubieten. Bereits nach wenigen Jahren wurde er zum Leibwächter von Prinz Joffrey ernannt. Beim Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag wird er von Barristan Selmy besiegt. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell thumb|250px|Der Bluthund in seiner Rüstung in der HBO-Serie Sandor Clegane ist Mitglied des Hofstaats König Roberts, der Winterfell besucht. Er fällt mit seiner provokanten und beleidigenden Art auf, als er bei den Schwertübungen der Stark-Söhne mit den Prinzen im Hof der Burg fordert, dass Joffrey und Robb mit echten Schwertern gegeneinander kämpfen sollten, was Ser Rodrik Cassel als zu gefährlich erachtet. Tyrion hört einem Gespräch von Sandor und Prinz Joffrey zu, in dem sich der Hund beschwert, dass Bran nach seinem Sturz lange brauche, um zu sterben. Nachdem Tyrion den Prinz ermahnt, seine Pflicht zu tun, den Starks sein Beileid auszusprechen und ihm dazu Überzeugung zweimal ins Gesicht schlägt, warnt ihn Sandor, dass der Prinz dies nicht vergessen werde. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Königsmund empfängt er zusammen mit Königin Cersei die Delegation von Rittern um Renly Baratheon. Dabei erschrickt er Sansa dermaßen, dass ihr Schattenwolf Lady ihn anknurrt. Nach dem Vorfall am Trident, bei dem Joffrey verletzt wird, machen sich mehrere Suchtrupps auf, um die geflohene Arya in den Wäldern um Darry zu finden. Einer dieser Trupps wird von Sandor Clegane angeführt. Am Abend der Verhörung Aryas durch König Robert trifft er wieder in der Burg ein und führt Eddard Stark den Leichnam von Mycah vor, den er im Wald nach einer Hetzjagd brutal von hinten erschlagen hat. Lakonisch bemerkt er dazu, dass der Junge zwar gelaufen sei, das aber nicht schnell genug. Auf dem Turnier der Hand gewinnt er seine ersten Runden mühelos. Dann trifft er auf Renly Baratheon, den er ebenfalls besiegen kann. Am Abend begleitet er auf Befehl Joffreys Sansa zurück zur Burg. Dabei verhöhnt er sie wegen ihren höflichen Floskeln und zwingt sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dann erzählt er ihr die Geschichte, wie er durch seinen Bruder seine Narbe erfuhr und droht ihr am Ende, dass er sie umbringen werde, wenn sie sie weitererzäheln sollte. Am zweiten Tag besiegt er im Tjost zunächst Jaime Lennister nach zwei Runden. Im zweiten Halbfinale überlistet Ser Loras Tyrell Gregor Clegane, indem er mit einer rossigen Stute antritt, die Gregors Hengst in Wallung bringt, sodass er ihn in der ersten Runde aus dem Sattel heben kann. Gregor schlägt seinem Pferd den Kopf halb ab und will Loras töten, wird aber von seinem Bruder Sandor aufgehalten. Ein kurzer Kampf entbrennt, den der König mit einem lauten Befehl beendet. Sandor wird zum Sieger des Turniers ausgerufen, weil Loras aus Dank auf das Finale vezichtet. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jubelt Sandor die Menge zu. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er begleitet Joffrey und König Robert bei dessen Jagdausflug auf der Suche nach dem Weißen Hirschen. Nachdem dieser von Wölfen erlegt vorgefunden wird, kehrt er mit Joffrey und einigen anderen nach Königsmund zurück, während der Rest der Gesellschaft zusammen mit König Robert fortan einen riesigen Wildschweinkeiler jagen möchte. Einen Tag, nachdem Robert schwer verletzt von seinem Jagdausflug nach Königsmund zurückkehrt, stirbt der König. Im Thronsaal kommt es zum Zusammenstoß zwischen Eddard und Königin Cersei. Die Goldröcke bzw. Petyr Baelish verraten Eddard und töten alle Stark-Männer, darunter auch Cayn, der sich zunächst wehren kann, dann aber von Sandor Clegane erschlagen wird, dessen erster Hieb Cayn die Schwerthand abschlägt und der zweite ihn vom Brustbein bis zur Schulter aufschlitzt. Er ist anwesend, als Joffrey als neuer König seine erste Hofversammlung abhält. Auf dieser wird Ser Barristan Selmy aus der Königsgarde entlassen und Sandor nimmt den frei gewordenen Platz ein, wobei er betont, dass er nie den Ritterschwur ablegen werde, was wiederum Ser Balon Swann erzürnt. Einige Tage später wird er Zeuge, wie Eddard Stark vor der Großen Septe von Baelor ein Geständnis ablegt und Joffrey ihn zur Verwunderung aller trotzdem zum Tode verurteilt, was sofort auf der Treppe vor der Septe vollstreckt wird. Er hilft König Joffrey, sich Sansa gefügig zu machen, wobei Sandor ihr den Ratschlag gibt, Joffrey das zu geben, was er von ihr haben will, um sich Schmerzen zu ersparen. Als Joffrey sie auf die Burgmauer des Bergfrieds führt, um ihr die abgeschlagenen Köpfe der Stark-Männer und ihres Vaters zu zeigen, wird sie trotzdem frech und Joffrey lässt sie zwei weitere Male von Ser Meryn schlagen. Sandor reinigt ihr zärtlich das Gesicht vm Blut ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Er steht Wache in der königlichen Loge beim Turnier zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag, von dem er nichts hält, weil alle bekannten Ritter im Krieg der Fünf Könige sind und das Teilnehmerfeld sehr schwach ist. Als sich Sansa im Götterhain zum ersten Mal mit Dontos Hollard trifft, begegnet sie auf dem Rückweg durch den dunklen Bergfried dem betrunkenen Sandor Clegane, der sie wieder in die Burg bringt und sie dabei vor den Fragen von Ser Boros Blount beschützt. Er fordert Sansa zweimal auf, dass sie ihm ein Lied singe, und sagt ihr, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin sei. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Er holt Sansa in ihrem Gemach ab, als Joffrey Baratheon, nachdem er die Nachricht vom Sieg Robb Starks in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt erhalten hat, Sansa Stark im unteren Hof des Roten Bergfrieds dafür bestrafen lässt. Nach ein paar Schlägen von Ser Boros Blount sagt Sandor, dass es reiche, doch Joffrey verlangt weitere Schläge. Erst Tyrion beendet das Schauspiel. Sandor ist bei der Königsfamilie, als Myrcella Baratheon im Hafen von Königsmund verabschiedet wird. Auf dem Rückweg durch die Stadt reitet er mit Mandon Moor neben Joffrey und Sansa, als es auf halber Strecke zum Aufstand von Königsmund kommt. Als ein Zuschauer Joffrey mit Kot bewirft, befiehlt Joffrey Sandor, sich den Weg zum Werfer freizuschlagen, was die Situation eskalieren lässt. Während der Hof zur Burg reitend flieht, bleibt Sandor zu Fuß zurück. Er kommt Sansa zu Hilfe, die ebenfalls zurückgelassen wurde, und bringt sie zur Burg. In einer Nacht, in der Stannis' Vorhut bereits vor Königsmund lagert, trifft er Sansa zufällig auf dem Dach von Maegors Feste, wo sie sich für ihre Rettung bedankt. Nach der Ankunft von Stannis' Flotte kommt es am Ufer des Schwarzwassers zur Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Dabei führt Sandor einen der ersten Ausfälle an , in der er sein Pferd sogar auf die Betende treibt und viele Gegner niedermetzelt. Nach zwei weiteren Ausfällen und der Explosion des Seefeuers verschanzt er sich hinter dem Königstor und weigert sich, einen weiteren Ausfall anzuführen, sodass Tyrion ihn selbst anführen muss, als Stannis' Männer mit einer Ramme das Tor bearbeiten. Sandor ist fortan verschwunden. Als die Schlacht verloren zu sein scheint, geht Sansa Stark in ihre Kammer, um sich einzusperren. Dort wartet der betrunkene Sandor Clegane auf sie und bietet ihr an, sie mitzunehmen, denn er will die Stadt verlassen. Er zwingt sie außerdem mit einem Dolch, ihm ein Lied vorzusingen und will, dass sie ihm in die Augen sieht. Sansa kann nicht und lehnt das Angebot ab, singt ihm aber eine Hymne an die Mutter vor. Sandor kommen die Tränen, dann reißt er sich den Umhang der Königsgarde ab und verschwindet aus der Stadt. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Sansa bewahrt seinen Umhang auf und versteckt ihn unter ihren Kleidern in einer Truhe. Später erinnert sie sich auch daran, dass sie sich geküsst haben. Familie * Eltern unbekannt ** Gregor Clegane, sein Bruder ** Sandor Clegane ** unbekannte Schwester Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Sandor_Clegane Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mitglieder der Königsgarde Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Haus Clegane Kategorie:Adeliger Mann